Document production systems that insert customer-specific content into a pre-fabricated form are known. During a first phase of a conventional document production procedure, a computer-based editor is typically employed to produce a boilerplate document or form. The boilerplate document is then reviewed and revised by a document developer, and stored in a storage device, such as a hard disk drive of a computer. The boilerplate document is then made available for use to an end-user, such as a bank or loan officer. During a second phase, the end-user retrieves the boilerplate document, such as a loan application form, from the storage device and enters customer-specific content into the form. The customer-specific content is then inserted into specified locations on the form, and the completed form is then printed.
An improved insurance document production system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,653 (hereinafter referred to as "Miller"). The system disclosed in Miller improves upon the above-described procedure by employing a conventional relational database scheme to test customer-specific input information against a table of rule sets which, in turn, are directly linked to various boilerplate clauses. A rule set is assigned to each insurance policy clause and each endorsement clause. The insurance and endorsement clauses and rule sets are stored in a memory coupled to the main processor. Each rule set includes at least one rule that must be satisfied in order to include the associated clause in the document. After entering customer-specific parameters into the computer, such as desired insurance coverages and policy holder's state of residence, each and every rule in each and every rule set is evaluated to determine whether a particular clause is to be included in the document. In order to print a document, a printer database containing a redundant copy of each insurance and endorsement policy clause is utilized to supply the appropriate clauses when printing the final document.
Although the system disclosed in Miller provides for some degree of improvement when automating an insurance document production procedure, there remains a keenly felt need for a system that provides the capability to construct the structure and content of the entire form or document, and one that is not limited to simply inserting limited boilerplate content, such as the policy and endorsement clauses of Miller, into a limited number of locations on an otherwise modified version of a pre-fabricated boilerplate document. There exists a further need for a document production system that provides for a high degree of content re-use, such that a base of content can be used to construct any number and type of document. Moreover, there exists a need for a flexible inferencing capability that dynamically determines content to be included in a document, wherein direct linkage between content and content determining rules is obviated. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.